darkharvestfandomcom-20200215-history
Chris
Chris 'is the main protagonist of ''DarkHarvest00. He is normally off-camera filming the entries and manages the YouTube channel and Twitter handle. He first appeared in Log Entry 1. Description Appearance Chris is a slender, shaggy-haired adult male (teenager in the earlier entries) who wears glasses. Character Chris shows himself to be a more curious individual than Alex, somewhat impulsive, and less cautious. He also seems more intuitive, realizing early on that they were being stalked by a cult rather a lone man. He has known Alex and Greg Benson since they were children. As Chris becomes increasingly desperate throughout the series, he begins to go to moral extremes, including beating Jesse Laurenzi unconscious and threatening to set him on fire in order to get information out of him, threatening Heather McComber with a gun when he thought she was responsible for the murder of his parents, and even massacring helpless members of The Order (including his former friend Matt Sharky). As the series progresses, we see him show more and more signs of psychological deterioration due to his experiences, including his inability to save his parents and his sense of personal horror over massacring the cultists. History '''2010 Being Stalked In late November, Chris is frightened when a door slams shut in his house. After frantically trying to open the locked door, Chris immediately leaves the residence. A few days later, Chris informs his best friend Alex of the occurrence and shows him the video he recorded. Alex doesn’t know what to make of it. The following night after work, Chris receives three strange photos in his E-mail account that appear to have been taken inside his room, one of which mentions the phrase “Mortem Obire”, meaning “to meet with death”. Believing someone is stalking him, Chris becomes paranoid and starts filming himself more often. Alex suggests that he films himself while sleeping in or catch the stalker in action. While sleeping, Chris experiences a choking sensation, and his television turns on to static. Entries covering these events * Log Entry 1 * Log Entry 2 * Log Entry 3 * Log Entry 4 * Log Entry 5 Christmas at Alex's "I don't know if I can stay here anymore." ''-Chris, paranoid In December, Chris’ parents have left, leaving him home alone during the holidays. Alex becomes increasingly annoyed with Chris’ paranoid habit of filming them while hanging out. While hanging out, they hear footsteps in Chris’ house and follow them to the attic. They find several newspapers, one documenting the disappearance of Marc McComber, who previously lived in Chris’ house before going missing in 2001. Chris leaves his home in order to stay at Alex’ house until Chris’ parents return. While staying at Alex’s, Alex goes missing for a day. Chris goes to his own house to search for him, discovering that the power is out and the floor is littered with strange drawings. Chris witnesses a hand close one of the doors, scaring him out of the house. When Alex turns up unconscious on his own front lawn, Chris questions him. Irritated, Alex leaves his house with Chris in tow, but they encounter a strange figure and Alex winds up unconscious on his lawn again. Chris drags Alex inside, where the latter vomits blood into the sink. After the police investigate, Chris concludes that whoever is stalking him has targeted Alex. After Christmas, Chris and Alex become aware of the YouTube channel Kind von der Ritter, believed to be their stalker and start using his response videos as leads. They follow footsteps in the snow across from Alex’s house into the woods, finding bags of organs hanging from tree branches and a symbol written in the snow with blood. A faceless figure appears within the trees and they flee. '''Entries covering these events' * Log Entry 6 * Log Entry 7 * Log 8 * Update 1 * Log Entry 9 2011 First Encounter with Gorr'Rylaehotep "I'm just gonna have to show you the video because you're not gonna believe me." -''Chris tells Alex about the strange figure After New Years, Chris’ parents return and Alex helps him move back in the house, during which Alex catches a masked figure stalking them and chases them down the street. Chris loses them and wanders the neighborhood, finding the figure’s mask and a strange faceless figure watching him across the street. After finding Alex (who lost the masked figure), Chris leads him to the area where he witnessed the figure, but it’s gone. Sometime later, Chris and Alex hang out with their friend Greg Benson. Afterward, they encounter Kind von der Ritter. They approach him slowly, but flee when he brandishes a knife. Sheltering in Greg’s house, Greg admits that he has been stalked by the same guy and that he hears strange noises from the Rainwood Day Camp & Learning Center near his house. Chris and Alex advise Greg that he start filming himself. '''Entries covering these events' * Log Entry 11 * Log 12 * Update 2 The Murder of Greg Benson and Second Encounter with Gorr'Rylaehotep "Greg...?" ''-Chris upon finding Greg's body In the middle of March, Chris, Alex, and their friends Jesse Laurenzi, and Matt Sharky arrive at Greg’s for a party, but nobody appears to be home. Concerned, Chris volunteers to climb through a window and search for Greg. In the basement, he finds Greg’s disembowled corpse and panics, encountering the faceless figure and falling unconscious. Alex and the others follow in, finding Greg’s corpse and Chris’ unconscious body. Chris eventually comes to and learns that Greg was murdered by a serial killer that removes its victims organs. He vows to catch the one responsible. '''Entries covering these events' * Log 14-1 * Log 14-2 * Update 3 Finding the Book "He could be watching us right now." -Chris on Kind von der Ritter Starting in April, Chris and Alex carry out their investigation with the help of Jesse. Advised by Kind von der Ritter, the three search the Rainwood Day Camp for any leads. They find a book called the Collective Knowledge (or the Black Book). Having been mentioned in the book several times, the three travel to the Atlantic Test Site for more leads, but encounter masked figures and barely escape. One night, Chris and Alex agree to sleep over at Jesse’s house, after he thinks he’s being stalked. While sleeping, Kind von der Ritter sneaks in and leaves a knife along with a notebook saying “Trauen”, meaning “to trust”. Entries covering these events * The black book.wmv * The Atlantic Test Site * Log Entry 15 Revisiting the Day Camp "Do you know the fucking point of a code? It's to keep things secret!" ''-Chris argues with Alex In May, Chris, Alex, and Jesse return to the Rainwood Day Camp at night on a hunch that Kind von der Ritter wanted them to find something. They find symbols similar to what he found in the Black Book. Startled by a mural, Alex wants to leave, but Chris argues against it. Alex tries to storm out while Chris and Jesse attempt to stop him, but they encounter a noisy figure off-screen and escape. Before leaving, Chris peeks into the building and witnesses a masked man enter the hallway. This event has left Chris and Alex embittered with eachother for a whole month. Later in June, Chris finds an internet blog titled Project Egypt run by Daniel Shipman after researching "Gorr'Rylaehotep", a frequently mentioned term in the Black Book, learning that it's the name of an interdimensional Egyptian god. Chris plans to contact Daniel and informs Alex of his research. Later in July, Chris mentions that Alex had received a strange video in his E-mail and told him to upload it to the channel. Chris complies, and finds that the video contains footage of a cult called The Order performing a sacrificial ritual on one of their members within the Rainwood Day Camp. Sometime later, Chris and Alex return to the Rainwood Day Camp, and find, to their frustration, that all entrance points are blocked or boarded up. '''Entries covering these events' * The Day Camp, Revisited * Update 4 * Log Entry 16 * My final betrayal * Log Entry 17 Third encounter with Gorr'Rylaehotep "I don't care what kind of fucking circus freak he is, I'm gonna go in there, I'm gonna fucking kill him, I'm gonna teach this fucker a lesson!" ''-Chris responds to Alex's protest One night in August, Alex witnesses for a second time three masked figures running from his yard into the woods across from the street. Alex pursues them and runs into the faceless figure that Chris encountered earlier that year. He escapes and calls Chris over. Convinced that the figure, which is Gorr'Rylaehotep, is Greg's killer, Chris equips a crowbar and impulsively enters the woods. He discovers bags containing the organs of the masked figures Alex chased earlier. Alex pleas for Chris to stop searching and tells him they'll come back another day. On the day Chris and Alex return to the woods, they run into a man dressed as Gorr'Rylaehotep and flee. Chris witnesses Kind von der Ritter knock the man down, but the real Gorr'Rylaehotep appears and chases Chris and Alex back home. Trapped in the house with no phone access, Chris and Alex carefully climb to ground level and discover Gorr'Rylaehotep had entered Alex's house. They presumably fled. Sometime later, Chris and Alex make one last investigation in the woods, assuming that the man who dressed like Gorr'Rylaehotep and chased him was likely killed. Fearing for their family and friend's safety, Alex sways Chris into ending their search for Greg's killer. Chris reluctantly agrees. '''Entries covering these events' * Log 18 * Log 19 * Log 19.5 (Update) Meeting Heather "You're not related to Marc McComber, are you?" -Chris asks Heather In October, Chris stumbles upon a yard sale run by Heather McComber and finds a chest with a symbol connected to the Order. Chris offers to buy it, but Heather declines because it's a family heirloom. Learning that Heather is Marc McComber's granddaughter, Chris poses as a history student researching cultural artifacts in the area and asks to interview Heather. She agrees. The following day, Chris and Alex met Heather at a Starbucks for the interview and learn about Marc's unusual behavior in relation to Gorr'Rylaehotep, as well as the fact that he was a scientist at the Atlantic Test Site. November comes and Chris and Alex become desperate to know what the chest contains. They plan another interview with Heather at her house, and recruit Jesse to pose as a stranger with a flat tire asking for Heather and Alex's help while Chris uses a skeleton key to open the chest. He has difficulty accessing the chest and is nearly caught, but manages to get away with several documents. With Daniel Shipman's help, Chris analyzes the documents but doesn't scan them for the viewers to see because they weren't declassified by the government, and releasing them to the public would get him in serious legal trouble. The documents detail an event called the Princeton Experiment. They are letters sent between four people; Marc McComber, the program director, a lieutenant colonel, and a professor whom McComber had been an assistant to. In late December, Daniel arranges a meeting for Chris and Alex with a representative from the Rainwood Memorial Elementary School. Chris and Alex find the school to be borderline abandoned, and are unaware of Gorr'Rylaehotep lurking the halls. They eventually find the representative, who turns out to be their friend Matt Sharky, who was present the night of Greg's murder and has worked with the Rainwood family extensively. Matt provides them with several floppy disks that he found at the Rainwood Day Camp, in hopes they contain useful information on Greg's murderer. Entries covering these events * Log Entry 20 * Interview with Heather McComber * Log Entry 21 * Update 5 * Rainwood Memorial Elementary School (video) 2012 Home Invasion and Heather's Confession "I'm in my bathroom. They're here." -Chris' text to Alex After New Years, Chris contacts Greg's older brother Jeff Benson, who compiles the data from the floppy disks into a CD. They barely find any of the contents useful. In February, Chris stumbles upon a video while doing research, a History Channel documentary called ''Unsolved Conspiracies'', which focuses on the Princeton Experiment, fully detailed as a United States government-funded attempt at summoning a Gorr'Rylaehotep at the Atlantic Test Site. Chris believes the anonymous witness is Marc McComber, who watched in horror as his boss Hans Freuhauf, and several scientists were slaughtered by Gorr'Rylaehotep, yet he was spared. Later in February, Chris is home alone when several members of the Order break in. Chris retreats to the bathroom and locks himself inside, but not before getting stabbed in the abdomen by one of the cultists. He calls Alex, who rushes over and finds Chris close to death. He is rushed to the hospital and survives, but they later discover that the cultists have robbed them of the Black Book and Princeton Experiment documents. This event traumatizes Chris, who remains silent and unresponsive after his police interview and their third meeting with Heather McComber in March. Alex was forced to confess what they did in November 2011 to Heather, and the latter is frustrated, but decides not to press charges considering Chris' condition; she forgives them. Heather in turn admits that Marc hadn't disappeared in 2001, but was institutionalized and escaped a year later. Entries covering these events * Log Entry 22 * Unsolved Conspiracies Se1 Ep00 (Pilot) * February 24th * Log Entry 23 Greg's Tapes On the anniversary of Greg's death, Chris and Alex meet with Jeff Benson in person who says that he found several tapes in his brother's room. Remembering that they advised Greg to film himself, Chris and Alex agree to review the tapes with Jeff. The key footage they find consists of: Greg spying on the The Order during their meetings at the Rainwood Day Camp, a close encounter with Gorr'Rylaehotep, and the revelation that Jesse Laurenzi is a Vassal in the Order and even helped initiate Greg into the Order. Chris, Alex, and Jeff are angered by Jesse's deception and cut contact with him. Entries covering these events * Log Entry 24 * Greg's Log 1 * Greg's Log 2 * Greg's Log 3 Noah Maxwell's Visit and Jesse's Betrayal "If we see the slightest sign of anything, we're fucking out of there. This is on you." ''-Chris warns Noah In late August, Chris and Alex meet with Noah Maxwell from Tribe Twelve, who with Daniel's help traveled from Florida to arrange a meeting with the Order to locate the whereabouts of his aunt Mary Asher, a member of the cult. Chris and Alex are skeptical to help, but agree on the condition that Noah doesn't mention their involvement at the meeting. They anonymously have Noah contact Jesse to arrange a meeting with the New Jersey Chapter Overseer at the Atlantic Test Site. Chris and Alex drive Noah there and wait. A short time later, Noah comes sprinting out of the woods with the cult on his trail and Alex's car suddenly stops working as they try to escape. Gorr'Rylaehotep appears and teleports the three to a distant beach three days later. Noah reveals that he mentioned their names, enraging Alex who leaves him at the beach. Not as angry, Chris leaves with Alex. In October, Chris and Alex debate whether abandoning Noah was wise, but Alex believes that, thanks to Noah's actions, the cult could attack them at any time. Chris and Alex devise a plan to act first by kidnapping Jesse. Jeff provides the two with interrogation supplies and bait Jesse by inviting him to attend a party. Jesse, surprised by this invite, accepts and convinces Chris and Alex to travel in his car to the party. To hide their plan, they reluctantly comply. At night, Jesse drives to a forested area and stops the car. He quietly apologizes to Chris and Alex and exits, signaling his fellow members of the Order to seize his friends and prepare them for execution. Jesse is given the honors to behead Chris with an axe, but can't. Before they are killed, Jeff appears and holds the cult at gun point, forcing them to release Chris and Alex and escape. '''Entries covering these events' * Log Entry 25: Meeting with Noah Maxwell * Log Entry 26 The Final Tape "You know what happened to Greg! And it's your fucking fault he died, right?!" ''-Chris interrogates Jesse Later that month, Chris and Alex successfully capture Jesse and interrogate him in the woods, intending to send the video to the Order as payback. The interrogation turns violent, with Chris punching, kicking, and spitting on Jesse. Chris douses him with gasoline and prepares to burn him alive, which causes Jesse to break his silence and tell Chris that it's been prophesied that he and Alex are "harbingers" that will prevent the Order from reaching the Fourth World, and that they'll kill them the second they get the chance. Chris and Alex are forced to set Jesse free and leave, not before collecting a tape in Jesse's possession, which once belonged to Greg. Greg's last tape was severally corrupted and required a month for Chris to salvage. Once salvaged, Chris becomes aware that Greg was disturbed by the Order's practices and wanted to leave, but Jesse prevented it. Jesse trapped Greg in his basement, leaving him to be disemboweled by Gorr'Rylaehotep. After solving the mystery of Greg's murder and finding closure, Chris and Alex decide to lay low. '''Entries covering these events' * Log Entry 27 * Greg's Final Log * Update 6 2013 Investigation with Daniel "I'm not risking my own life on a hunch." -''Chris in Update 7 After New Years, Chris received a visit from Daniel Shipman, who had been noticing Order activity near his residence in Providence, Rhode Island. After receiving a death threat and a random key from an unknown person, Daniel did research on the Rainwood family, finding no records of Jacob Rainwood's existence. Chris is dumbfounded by this news, and Matt Sharky denies this during an interview with him the two conduct later. However, they learn that the key could belong to the Rainwood Day Camp. Chris, Alex, and Daniel break into the Day Camp, find the key's respective door, and unlock it, finding a box containing papers. Order members enter the facility, forcing Chris, Alex, and Daniel to hide. Daniel volunteers to run out, and the cultists give chase, allowing Chris and Alex to escape unseen. Studying the documents, Chris learns that papers contain a code that needs deciphering. The code ciphers to "New Harbor Library", a library where the three go and find letters from certain books that will spell another code. This leads Chris, Alex, and Daniel to Brandt-Crater Cemetery, where they find a slab behind a tomb, named "Ritter," containing a map, which will lead to the grave site containing whatever Daniel has been searching for. After taking a picture of the map, Daniel destroys the slab with a crowbar and Chris and Alex dispose of some shards in a nearby river to prevent the Order from piecing it back together. As they search the cemetery more, members of the Order appear, armed with hand guns, and open fire at them. They escape unharmed as the cultists reload, but Chris is too unnerved by the incident and decides to stop helping Daniel. In late February, Chris updates the viewers that Daniel returned to the cemetery, but it was crowded with police and he abandoned his search. '''Entries covering these events' * Daniel Shipman's Visit: First Day * Daniel Shipman's Visit: Second Day * Daniel Shipman's Visit: Third & Fourth Days * Update 7 The Order Strikes "Don't fucking play dumb with me! You know exactly what the fuck you did!" ''-Chris confronts Heather On the second anniversary of Greg's death, Chris and Alex learn that Jesse (who went missing after their interrogation) has been killed, found buried and beheaded. Disturbed by the news, Chris and Alex lay low for a few months, until Chris receives a DVD containing video of Jesse's execution at the hands of the Order. Following Jesse's gruesome beheading (which Chris censored), he and Alex receive a heated warning from the Overseer that they will kill their families, and capture and torture them if they try infiltrating their organization again. Chris and Alex seem to take the threat to heart and continue to lay low, that is until Heather McComber contacts them in August. They meet her at a gazebo in town, where she confesses that she is a member of the Order, along with her family. She had stolen the Black Book and gives it back to Chris and Alex, and explains that the Order plans on capturing innocent people and sacrificing them. Horrified, she begs Chris and Alex to help her stop them. Alex angrily refuses, and Chris is forced to as well for the safety of his family. He leaves Heather, not before catching glimpse of a man who had been eavesdropping the conversation. A few days later, Chris receives a call from a distraught Alex, who says that he found his parents and sister shot dead in his basement. Chris runs home in a panic, and finds to his horror that his father has been killed and lynched in the bathroom, and his mother is apparently missing. After grieving, Chris enters the attic and takes a suitcase, hand gun, and a bag of food and water before leaving to Heather's house. There, Chris holds Heather at gun point, blaming her for the murders. Heather admits she is dumbfounded and manages to calm Chris down. Shortly, two members of the Order break into the house and chase Chris and Heather outside. They escape, but Heather is shot in the leg. Chris refuses to take Heather to the hospital and treats the wound himself. They meet with Alex, and they agree to seek Matt Sharky's help. '''Entries covering these events' * Log Entry 28 * Log Entry 29 * Log Entry 30 * Log Entry 31 In Hiding "Do you want me to fucking prove it?" ''-Chris after Noah doubts him At Matt's apartment, Heather has her wound treated by Matt's friend from medical school (in exchange for all their money.) Matt helps Chris, Alex, and Heather start new lives and buys them new identities. However, Matt is left with no rent. Having learned that Noah Maxwell stumbled upon $100,000, Chris calls and asks him for some. Noah thinks Chris is lying about his predicament and refuses, but Chris edits the footage of the previous entries and uploads them for Noah and the world to see. During the editing process, Chris suffered a panic attack when seeing his father's body. Having seen the videos, Noah apologizes and sends Chris $2000 as a piece offering for the trouble he caused a year earlier. On Halloween, Chris is informed of his missing mother's fate. She was kidnapped by the Order and eventually executed. Her body was ditched on a highway afterward. That night, Chris, Alex, and Heather get drunk. When Alex leaves the living room to vomit, he encounters Gorr'Rylaehotep and suffers a mental breakdown. Chris comforts Alex through it.' '''Entries covering these events * The last three months - part one * The last three months - part two 2014 Infiltrating The Order "Don't forget what they did!" ''-Chris before the massacre Alex comes up with a plan to infiltrate an Order gathering at the Atlantic Test Site. Alex, Chris and Heather impersonate cultists by wearing masks, but the front guard is suspicious of them. Alex is forced to knock him out, to Chris' surprise. In the woods, the cultists question them of their late presence and one of them recognizes them as the "harbingers". Chris and Alex brandish their hand guns and hold the cultists hostage. The cultists beg for mercy, but Chris and Alex gun them down. They discover one alive and wounded; Chris removes his mask. To their shock, they find Matt, who reveals that he was always a member of the Order, but wanted to leave after witnessing Gorr'Rylaehotep kill several cultists and Jesse's execution. He also knew about the Order's plans to murder Chris and Alex's families and didn't bother to warn them, but promised to never sell them out like Jesse did. Nonetheless, Chris shoots Matt dead and breaks down in tears. A few days after the incident, Chris channels his horror and regret at murdering the cultists and Matt. '''Entries covering these events' * Log Entry 32 * To Forget Back on the Run A few months following the massacre, Chris continues on the run with Alex and Heather, but they become low on the money given to them by Noah, and Chris' car breaks down, forcing them to abandon it. During this time, Heather boldly asks Chris if he ever contemplated suicide when The Order began targeting him. Chris responds, saying that he feels obligated to stay alive for Alex and Heather's sake, in hopes they find a better life soon. Chris also learns about Heather's past and her estranged relationship with her father, which prompted her to runaway at eighteen. As they travel in Alex's car, Alex becomes unwell and they pull over. Gorr'Rylaehotep appears and possesses Alex, who draws his gun to commit suicide. Chris and Heather wrestle the gun from his hands and Heather shoots at Gorr'Rylaehotep, who disappears. The incident leaves Alex in a catatonic state. Chris doesn't upload the a new entry for over a year, indicating that a lot might have happened. The summarized events below, although uploaded in 2015, still take place in 2014. Shortly after the incident that left Alex in catatonia, Heather's leg wound reopens and becomes gravely infected, Chris reluctantly brings her to a hospital. Upon returning days later, Chris finds that Heather has disappeared, with no records of her ever checking in. With no money left, Chris is forced to sell Alex's car, whereupon the dealership owner allows him and Alex to live in his boiler room. Chris works at the dealership, cleaning cars to support him and Alex. In July, Alex finally wakes up from his catatonic state, and Chris updates him on Heather's disappearance and their housing deal in the boiler room. Chris stumbles upon a note which leads him to a small park, where he finds an envelope under a bench containing $5000 from an anonymous source. While contemplating their next move, Chris and Alex realize they haven't contacted Daniel in over a year. Daniel is unreachable, however Chris manages to contact his business associate Charlie McDowell. According to Charlie, he and Daniel were gathering information as usual, but Daniel made a blunder that attracted too much attention from the Order and invoked their wrath. It seems Daniel was confronted by operatives of the Order as he expected but not by the ones he was expecting. Charlie believed he was confused about the situation. He shouted something to Charlie who fled the scene and got cornered by police officers who proceeded to interrogate him. Six weeks later, Charlie got a message from Daniel's boyfriend who had a contact for Charlie and told him Daniel had some hidden information left in his apartment that was left over from his research. Charlie left it at a dead drop in Massachusetts for Chris and Alex. Entries covering these events * Log Entry 33 * 2014 - boiler room * 2014 - Alex woke up 2015 Massachusetts "What's with his mask, though? What's does it mean?" ''-Chris reacts to the assassin's unusual mask color. Over a year after contacting Charlie, Chris and Alex reached Massachusetts and arrived in a forest where Charlie's dead drop was located. Anticipating a trap by the Order, Chris wore a kevlar vest under his coat before entering the forest with Alex following from a distance, scouting for intruders. Chris finds Charlie's care package and approaches it, only to be shot by a hidden assailant with a sniper rifle. Chris isn't wounded because of the kevlar vest, but the bullet's impact incapacitates him. Chris scrambles behind a boulder for cover and watches as Alex silently approaches the assailant and kills him. In shock from the encounter, Chris questions the meaning of the assailant's black and white mask before leaving the woods with Alex and Charlie's care package. According to Heather, who is revealed to be alive and one currently uploading footage from 2015, she is uncertain of Chris and Alex's current location since the described event above. '''Entry covering this event' * The Massachusetts Footage (Nov. 4, 2015) Affiliation Alex Alex is Chris' best friend since childhood. They genuinely care for eachother's safety as if they were brothers, though the two often clash while under stress. When Alex loses his temper, Chris is normally the first to verbally calm him down, and only once did it get physical and to the point where Chris and Alex began harshly insulting eachother; breaking off their friendship for nearly three months. Despite their starkly contrasting attitudes during investigations, the two seem to have a lot in common and enjoy eachother's company when they not involved with The Order. Greg Benson Greg was one of Chris' close friends and they would hang out very often. Chris showed deep concern for Greg after he told him he was being stalked and advised him to start filming himself. When Greg didn't answer the door on the night of his death, Chris volunteered to enter his home to check if he was okay. Although the footage was heavily distorted, Chris appeared to be shocked and terrified upon finding Greg's body. After confirming Jesse's involvement in Greg's death, Chris mentioned that he would personally kill Jesse, displaying die-hard loyalty to Greg. Heather McComber While Chris is respectful toward Heather, he wasn't very honest with her at first, since he lied about his persona and robbed her of the contents inside her family chest. Following the invasion of his home, Chris remorsefully confronted Heather about his deception and she forgave him. Heather was the first person Chris blamed after The Order murdered his and Alex's families, due to her informing them of The Order's Harvest and the cult finding out. After a brief but heated confrontation, Chris eventually calmed down and believed Heather's innocence. Chris was determined to nurse Heather back to health after she was shot by a cultist, willingly giving up all his money for treatment. The two bonded closer while on the run from The Order, sharing deep conversations about family dilemmas and even suicide. After Heather's leg wound reopened and became gravely infected, Chris brought her to a hospital and she disappeared. Chris told Alex that he missed her. Jesse Laurenzi Jesse was one of Chris' friends. They didn't mind eachother's company and Chris appreciated Jesse's help during their 2011 investigations. Their friendship officially broke off in mid-2012 when Chris found out Jesse knew about Greg's stalker experiences before Chris and Alex learned about it and never informed them, ultimately blaming Jesse for Greg's death. Chris' hatred for Jesse increased when he found out Jesse was a member of The Order all along and even convinced Greg to join. While interrogating Jesse, Chris channeled the frustration of his betrayal at him by screaming in his face, beating him savagely, and even threatened to immolate him. Despite Chris' newfound loathing for Jesse, he was shocked and confused by his sudden death, and was horrified upon watching the video of his execution carried out by his enclave. Matt Sharky Matt was another close friend of Chris. Chris had a deep trust for Matt and he was the person he went to for help first after The Order killed his and Alex's families. When Matt spent his rent money to buy Chris, Alex, and Heather new identities, Chris went out of his way to pay him back by contacting Noah Maxwell (who at the time stumbled upon $100,000). Noah didn't believe Chris' word, so he decided to upload the footage of Chris discovering his father's body, enduring a panic attack while editing it. When Matt is revealed to be a member of The Order, Chris is at first terrified at shooting Matt to the down, but quickly became furious and demanded an explanation. Matt confessed he knew about The Order's hit on Chris and Alex's families and didn't bother to warn his friends. Chris finished off Matt with a final bullet and then cried consolably. Daniel Shipman To be Jeff Benson Noah Maxwell Charlie McDowell The Order Chris loathes The Order and is thoroughly disturbed by the cult's history and practices, which resulted in the deaths of numerous people he knew well. After narrowly avoiding execution by them, a furiously vengeful Chris decided to send The Order a warning message by kidnapping one of their Vassals and violently interrogate him. He killed a group of cultists without hesitation months after his family's murder. Despite the timely satisfaction, Chris channeled his horror of the massacre days later, as it was the first time he killed someone. Gorr'Rylaehotep Chris is absolutely terrified of Gorr'Rylaehotep and shocked that it even exists. Whenever Gorr'Rylaehotep appears before him, Chris will flee, fearing the same fate at his friend Greg. Kind von der Ritter Father Chris loved his father and even went to him for help on one occasion, acquiring a skeleton key from him so he could open Heather's chest. Upon finding his bloody body hanging from a noose in the bathroom, Chris screamed and collapsed in a panicked terror. He spent some time to weep for his fallen father before going on the run with Chris, Alex, and Heather from The Order. Killed Victims Chris has killed the following characters. * Jesse Laurenzi (indirectly caused; executed by his own enclave) * About five members of The Order * Matt Sharky '' = Category:Characters __NEWSECTIONLINK__